Aux flocons rouges de l'hiver
by Melody05
Summary: "La neige avait eu le temps de se déposer sur le sol pour former un duvet blanc sur le monde. Les lumières rouges semblaient se refléter sur cette neige trop pure." Cadeau pour Jya.


**Alors. Avec plus d'un mois de retard -oui je sais c'est beaucoup- voici enfin ton cadeau Jya 8DD**

**Donc, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire parce que j'ai toujours peur de me planter sur eux, et comme c'est l'OTP de mon cher clone d'amour, c'est encore plus stressant. Mais voilà, je sais que tu adoooores le Mikorei, et je voulais te faire plaisir, et faire plaisir aux fans de ce pairing par la même occasion. **

**Brefouille. J'espère que tu apprécieras ton cadeau. Et bonne lecture à tous les adorateurs de MikoRei, même si je deviens une traîtresse adepte au MikoTotsu *PAAAAN***

* * *

><p><strong>Aux flocons rouges de l'hiver<strong>

Shizume city commençait à se mettre aux couleurs de l'hiver, des hologrammes et de vives couleurs festives installés aux quatre coins des rues. Les fêtes de fin d'année réchauffaient le cœur des habitants. Qu'ils soient petits ou grands, des lueurs brillantes illuminaient leurs grands yeux mornes, des sourires naissaient à la commissure de leurs lèvres, oubliant quelque peu la difficulté de la vie. La douleur du temps qui passe.

Mais pour le Roi Bleu, cela signifiait qu'il allait falloir redoubler de vigilance, faire en sorte que les fêtes se passent sans encombres. Munakata n'aimait pas particulièrement les fêtes, sans pour autant les détester, il savait qu'elle était sa place dans ce monde, il devait seulement faire régner l'ordre et apaiser les habitants face aux dangers. Le devoir était sa responsabilité, la sécurité passait avant les réjouissances.

Lorsqu'il était enfant, il n'avait pas était comme les autres gamins qui s'émerveillaient devant leur cadeau, devant les lumières de la joie. Parce que finalement, son destin avait déjà était tracé, les courbes et les esquisses de son futur déjà dessinées. Alors son cœur souriait, ses yeux se réchauffaient, mais il restait toujours sur ses gardes.

Traversant les rues où se pressaient les habitants, en quête du cadeau qui fera pétiller les yeux, et touchera avec douceur les cœurs, Munakata affichait un sourire en coin. Il avait réussi à faire faux bond au lieutenant Awashima qui tenait absolument à lui faire goûter sa nouvelle spécialité à base bien entendu d'haricot rouge pour les fêtes de fin d'année. La jeune femme avait l'air tout excitée par l'approche des fêtes, son habituel visage distant, et sa droiture impeccable laissait entrevoir une autre facette de sa personnalité, qui le touchait profondément.

Mais son côté quelque peu insistant sur les mets peu ragoûtant l'avait obligé à fuir discrètement. Pour une fois, il s'était permis d'aller observer les habitants qu'il devait protéger, et peut-être qu'une pointe de nostalgie et de joie l'avait décidé à sortir sous les éclairages qui réchauffaient l'atmosphère pourtant glaciale au vue des flocons qui commençaient déjà à se déposer sur le goudron.

Levant les yeux au ciel il observa le tourbillonnement de ces petits cristaux aussi légers que l'air, scintillant sous les milles lumières de la ville. Un flocon de neige se posa sur le verre de sa lunette mais il ne s'en formalisa pas.

Il réajusta sa veste de costume noir et mis distraitement une main dans sa poche et l'autre sur le fourreau d son épée, qui malgré le fait qu'il avait quitté son uniforme pour faire cette petite ballade ne l'avait pas quittée. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Surtout lorsque la ville était infestée de délinquants juvéniles, comme les membres du clan rouge.

Rouge. Le rouge était une couleur qui ressortait souvent dans les multitudes de lumières clignotantes dans les vitrines. Le rouge était après tout la couleur de celui qui devait apporter l'espoir aux gens, d'après les contes et légendes de Shizume. Du monde entier d'ailleurs.

Cette couleur qui pouvait fièrement arborer plusieurs visages lui arracha un sourire vainqueur.

Le niveau de Weissman du roi rouge ne cessait de se dégrader. Reisi le savait. Mikoto aussi. Ils le savaient tout les deux, tout le monde le savait d'ailleurs, mais personne n'en parlait. Ils restaient tous sur des non dits. Ils cachaient la vérité douloureuse derrière des bonheurs fugaces, des stupidités enfantines. Mais Reisi n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Bien que la communication entre les deux rois n'avait jamais était facile, ils étaient tout deux enfermés dans leur propre monde, avec leurs propres règles, sourds l'un l'autre aux paroles de chacun, Reisi ne se lassait pas de converser avec cet homme. Peut-être parce qu'au fond ils se ressemblaient plus que ce qu'ils ne pouvaient penser. Parce que malgré ce qui les différencier, quelque chose les liait.

Munakata n'avait pas peur de lui. Mikoto avait tord. Il n'avait pas peur, il était au contraire fasciné par sa personne. Peut-être à cause de son devoir de Roi, son jugement sur son égal et rival. Peut-être aussi parce que son personnage l'intriguait simplement.

Le Roi bleu leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, les soirées tombaient de plus en plus tôt lorsque le froid s'infiltrait dans les pores de la terre, dans chaque particule de monde. Alors que quelques instants plutôt encore, le ciel était encore illuminé par les rayons froids de l'hiver, la nuit assombrissait maintenant totalement le ciel froid où commençaient à s'allumer les étoiles en réponse aux illuminations de la ville, jouant de leur couleur pour amadouer leurs consoeurs, flattant la luminosité de leur astre.

Munakata bifurqua dans une petite ruelle qu'il connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir arpentée à plusieurs reprises. Il se devait de connaître chaque recoin de la ville pour pouvoir en assurer la sécurité, alors quelque fois, il prenait les rennes et s'aventurait seul en ville, ou accompagné d'une petite escorte lorsque le danger pouvait être de mise. Il s'assurait souvent de garder le lieutenant Awahima ainsi que Fushimi Saruhiko à ses côtés. Son fidèle bras droit, mais aussi le traître d'Homra.

Lorsque Fushimi était venu se présenter à son bureau, Munakata avait était particulièrement surpris. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris les intentions du jeune homme, mais il avait pu lire dans ses yeux une profonde peine, une peine dont il n'avait jamais parlé au concerné. Son regard l'avait touché, ses intentions étaient honnêtes, et sans poser plus de question, il l'avait accepté parmi eux.

Il ne l'avait jamais regretté, Fushimi était un homme loyal, il n'en avait jamais douté. Mais il savait que le jeune homme garderait à jamais la cicatrice de son passé, ses liens avec ses anciens membres. Il n'aurait pu l'effacer, quoiqu'il en dise. Parce que les relations avec autrui, la vie en elle-même était comme un gigantesque tableau qui ne cessait de grandir avec l'expérience, les blessures et les joies de la vie. Un tableau où les nuances pouvait changer du tout au tout, une œuvre où chaque détail resterait gravé à jamais. Et on ne pouvait effacer un tableau si facilement, tout comme l'on ne pouvait diluer des sentiments et effacer des liens.

« Kusanagi- San ! On ne devrait pas laisser Mikoto-san tout seul !

- Pourquoi ? Tu crois qu'il n'est pas assez grand pour se débrouiller seul peut-être ?

- Aller aller, tout va bien se passer. Allons y Anna. »

Munakata s'arrêta et son sourire s'élargit. Voilà que la joyeuse troupe d'Homra était de sortie sans son roi. Il reconnut le barman et bras droit de son rival, Kusanagi Izumo qui tenait à la bouche une cigarette incandescente, et jouant avec un zippo qui brillait sous les illuminations rouges et dorées des néons. Cet homme avait une relation très spéciale avec son propre bras droit, malgré tout ce qu'elle pouvait en dire, il devait beaucoup compter aux yeux de la jeune femme blonde sans cœur. Après tout, ils se ressemblaient. Ils avaient tous les deux le devoir de protéger leur roi, d'assurer ses arrières tout en restant le plus humain possible.

A ses côtés se tenaient différents membres, certains lui étaient totalement étrangers, enfin il se souvenait vaguement de leur visage, après tout en tant que roi, il devait avoir en mémoire le visage des criminels ou autres délinquants de la ville. Il reconnut tout de même, au côté du barman blond, un gamin plus petit à la chevelure rousse. Vieille connaissance de Fushimi si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient des liens très forts à n'en pas douter, ce qui l'amusait fortement. En effet, lorsque le plus petit était impliqué dans des histoires, Fushimi répondait toujours présent aux premières loges.

Décidément, les deux clans étaient peut-être beaucoup plus liés qu'il ne pouvait le penser. Leurs différences étaient telles qu'elles les rapprochaient énormément.

Légèrement à la traîne derrière le groupe, un jeune garçon blond tenait la main à une petite fille albinos. Ses longs cheveux blancs flottaient en rythme à chacun de ses petits pas, dansant avec la brise d'hiver. Cette jeune fille tenait dans sa main libre des petites sphères rouges qui accrochaient la lumière d'une façon étonnamment brillante. Son visage enfantin semblait impassible, mais ses petits yeux ne trompaient pas. Elle était éblouie par les lumières qui valsaient devant ses iris. Elle glissa une bille devant l'un de ses yeux alors que le jeune homme la traînait à moitié pour ne pas perdre le reste de la troupe.

De mémoire, la jeune fille s'appelait Anna, et le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait devait être Totsuka Tatara, un des premiers membres du clan qui avait eu des soucis avec des garnements à l'époque. L'histoire avait fait beaucoup de raffut, et le jeune garçon en était ressorti amoché. Mais il ne perdait jamais son sourire, jamais sa joie de vivre qui semblait le caractériser. Munakata se surpris à se demander comment un garçon aussi pur que lui, un jeune homme d'une bonté sans pareille, comment avait-il fait pour se retrouver dans le clan du roi rouge. Le clan des brutes selon certains. Peut-être justement à cause de sa grandeur d'âme, grâce à sa gentillesse et son attention. Mais cela lui causait souvent des ennuis, il était une proie facile pour les ennemis de Mikoto, ce jeune garçon devait être prudent.

La brise légère souleva les mèches délicates de ses cheveux qui encadraient son visage. Il en saisit une dans sa main et entreprit de reprendre sa route.

Des enfants couraient dans les rues, s'émerveillant devant les couleurs que la nuit arborait grâce aux lumières chaudes de noël. Mais devant ce bâtiment, les ricanements enfantins étaient rares, même inexistant. Le Roi Bleu s'arrêta alors devant sa destination, les lettres de l'enseigne argentées brillant de milles feux sous le ciel d'encre.

« Et bien. Vous n'êtes pas ouverts ce soir. »

Un léger tintement accompagna l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée du bar. Une odeur âcre, celle d'une cigarette embaumait l'endroit plongé dans une quasi obscurité si les lumières extérieures ne perçaient pas à travers les fenêtres, nul doute que le noir aurait était complet. Il n'avait jamais vraiment mis les pieds dans cet endroit, et pour cause, qui irait se jeter à corps perdu dans l'antre du lion ? Le roi bleu apparemment.

Il balaya la pièce du regard, inspectant l'état des lieux, se donnant une idée du milieu dans lequel ces sauvages évoluaient. Mais à son grand étonnement, le bar était agencé de façon très classique et soignée de ce qu'il pouvait en juger à travers la pénombre. Les bouteilles qui trônaient derrière le bar faisaient valser des myriades de lumière à travers la pièce, renvoyant avec malice les éclats de couleurs qu'elles recevaient de l'extérieur.

Un grognement à sa droite lui signala une autre présence dans la pièce. D'appartenance humaine ou animale, il fallait encore qu'il en juge par lui-même. Il posa son épée près de la porte d'entrée et se dévêtit, laissant son manteau noire sur un porte manteau qui avait était placé à côté de la porte. Le propriétaire du bar ne laissait apparemment rien au hasard pour le confort. Le parquet lisse sous ses pieds brillait également sous les quelques bribes de lumière.

S'approchant du canapé où se détachait une silhouette affalée, Munakata sourit d'avance à l'idée de pouvoir surprendre son égal.

« Munakataa »

Le sourire du roi bleu s'agrandit. Bien sur que non, il le savait, il n'aurait pas pu le surprendre. Cet homme s'apparentait à une bête, ses sens étaient surdéveloppés et tout le temps en alerte. Mikoto se redressa et se tourna vers le roi Bleu qui attendait les bras croisés à côté du canapé où il était allongé.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges comme la braise affichait son éternel air blasé. Ajouté à cela l'air de celui qui vient de se lever, Munakata rit à la vue du spectacle. Il aurait pu le faire intérieurement histoire d'éviter les conflits, mais il n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille. Après tout c'est ce qu'ils étaient. Leur relation était basée sur des provocations mutuelles. Et ils démarraient souvent au quart de tour.

Mikoto souleva à peine un sourcil devant l'air hilare du roi bleu et se leva. Il passa à deux millimètres du brun et le défia du regard. Ses yeux d'or rencontrant ses prunelles violettes.

Le roi Rouge se dirigea vers le bar laissant Munakata seul à côté du canapé. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce semblait aussi épais que la fumée de cigarette dans laquelle Mikoto baignait alors qu'il prenait place derrière le bar.

Munakata haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, et esquissa un sourire en coin. Il prit place sur l'un des sièges qui trônait fièrement devant le comptoir. Il se surprit à penser que malgré leur apparence, ils étaient incroyablement confortable et épousaient parfaitement les courbes de son postérieur.

« Tu sais pourquoi je suis là n'est ce pas ?

Humpf. »

La réponse qu'émit le roi rouge n'était certainement pas claire pour des personnes normales. Cette réponse qui pouvait aussi bien signifier un avis positif mais aussi une négation. Mais pour Munakata, la réponse était aussi limpide que le liquide que l'homme aux cheveux rouges versait dans un verre aux parois brillantes de propreté.

Mikoto poussa le verre dans sa direction lui intimant du regard de boire son contenu. Le roi bleu ne parut pas le moins du monde décontenancé face à la demande de l'autre homme qui se versa à son tour le liquide légèrement ambré.

L'atmosphère semblait chargé en électricité, comme si les électrons se débattaient pour avoir le dessus les uns sur les autres. Mais les deux hommes ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. Reisi porta son verre à ses lèvres avant de sentir le liquide froid lui brûler la gorge. Une brûlure qui le fit frissonner, alors que son rival allumait une autre cigarette en claquant habilement des doigts pour enflammé le bout du mégot.

« Abandonne ton rôle de roi. »

Le roi rouge était une personne que Munakata n'arrivait pas à cerner correctement. Il était si imprévisible, agissait souvent impulsivement, il était son parfait opposé. Parce que lui prenait le soin de tout analyser, de tout préparer à l'avance pour que rien ne soit oublié. Parce que lui avait un devoir envers le monde.

Mais étrangement, il avait l'impression de comprendre ce roi indomptable, ce roi qui le fascinait autant qu'il le répugnait.

Alors, il savait que peu importait les paroles qu'il dirait pour le faire renoncer, cela ne marcherait pas. Parce que ça ne marcherait jamais. Ils étaient comme ça, trop fiers pour se laisser dicter une conduite.

Mikoto laissa s'échapper les volutes de fumées de sa bouche entrouverte avant d'émettre une sorte de grognement de mécontentement. Son regard doré s'ancra alors dans celui de son égal. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle alors que la fumée se dispersait dans l'air ambiant.

« Tu sais ce qui arrivera Suoh. »

Justement, il le savait, mais après tout, qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire. Mikoto n'était pas comme lui, Reisi l'avait compris il y a bien longtemps de cela. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que les deux clans étaient en perpétuel conflit.

Munakata remonta habilement ses lunettes sur l'arrête fine de son nez, captant ainsi, l'espace d'un instant fugace, quelques particules de lumière qui cachèrent son regard froid.

Il aura au moins essayé.

Il but encore une gorgée du liquide ambre, ce breuvage qui lui fit penser à son rival qui se tenait derrière le comptoir, parce qu'il était froid, et pourtant tellement brûlant. Cette boisson qui lui laissait une sensation de chaleur désagréable dans la gorge. Elle était semblable à Mikoto. Cet homme froid qui avait réussi à atteindre le monde fermé et sécurisé du roi bleu, le brûlant de l'intérieur.

Et Munakata détestait ça. Il ne supportait pas de devoir respirer le même air que lui, le même oxygène qui lui brûlait la peau, lui brûlait les yeux, lui incendiait l'esprit.

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du bleu qui se leva.

Il était le roi qui devait imposer les règles, il était le roi qui devait assurer la sécurité. Alors, il le ferait. Peu importait le prix à payer. Il avait essayé, il réessayerait, même si il connaissait déjà la réponse. Parce qu'ils étaient comme ça eux. Toujours à se provoquer, toujours à s'étudier, se tester. Parce qu'ils étaient des rois. Des rois que tout opposait, et que le monde rapprochait.

« On se reverra bien assez tôt Suoh.

- Tiens toi prêt, Munakata. »

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres du Roi Bleu, de dos au roi Roi Rouge. Se dirigeant avec une lenteur extrême vers la porte d'entrée, son regard intercepta une caméra, posée sur la table basse à côté du canapé.

Peut-être que finalement, il ne tomberait pas à cause de son pouvoir indomptable, mais à cause de ceux qui l'entourait. Parce que malgré ce qu'il pouvait dire, si Mikoto ne voulait pas renoncer à son titre, qui pour lui ne devait sans doute ne rien signifier, Munakata savait qu'il faisait ça pour ceux qui l'avaient rejoint. Parce que l'homme aux allures sauvages s'était attaché.

« La prudence est maîtresse de tout Suoh.

Humpf. »

Encore. De toute façon, il n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Il l'avait trop étudié pour pouvoir mieux le cerner. Il le connaissait sans doute un peu trop bien.

Munakata remit sa veste et s'empara de son épée qu'il réajusta à sa taille, et alors qu'il sortait, il entendit des rires, et aperçut au loin la troupe d'Homra revenir. Des sourires fleurissaient sur leur visage alors que la plus jeune rougissait de plaisir, les mains pleines de sac.

Le roi Rouge croisa alors le regard ambre du bras droit de Mikoto. Un regard furtif qui lui suffit à avoir qu'il savait la raison de sa venue, mais qu'il n'interviendrait pas, parce que ça n'était pas son rôle.

La neige avait eu le temps de se déposer sur le sol pour former un duvet blanc sur le monde. Les lumières rouges semblaient se refléter sur cette neige trop pure.

Le rouge que rien ne pouvait arrêter, ce rouge qui s'étendrait quoiqu'il puisse arriver, cette couleur qui le caractérisait. Cette couleur qui allait causer sa perte. La couleur de l'amitié et de l'amour d'un clan.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci d'avoir lu et à très bientôt pour un recueil en collaboration avec Aeliheart d'amour sur le passé d'Izumo, Totsu et Mikoto CC: (Si on y arrive un jour *PAN* )<strong>


End file.
